The present invention relates to a power sprayer or side spray of the type used in connection with a kitchen faucet and, more particularly, to a power sprayer including a control mechanism configured to provide a plurality of modes of operation. The present invention further relates to a nozzle assembly configured to generate a continuous sheet-like water shield around a stream of water.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray device for use with a faucet includes a body having a water inlet. A spray head is supported by the body and includes a stream nozzle and a spray assembly. A trigger is supported by the body for movement between a first position and a second position. An activation valve assembly is operably coupled to the trigger, and is configured to seal the water inlet from the spray head when the trigger is in the first position and to provide fluid communication between the water inlet and the spray head when the trigger is in the second position. A button is supported by the body for movement between a first position and a second position. A diverter valve assembly is operably coupled to the button, and is configured to divert water to the spray assembly when the button is in the first position and to divert water to the stream nozzle when the button is in the second position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, a spray device for use with a faucet includes a body having a water inlet. A spray head is supported by the body and includes a stream nozzle and a spray assembly. A trigger is supported by the body for movement between a first position and a second position. A stem is operably coupled to the trigger. An activation valve assembly and a diverter valve assembly are operably coupled to the stem. A knob is operably coupled to the stem and is configured to move the stem between a first position and a second position. The diverter valve assembly is configured to divert water to the spray assembly when the knob is in the first position and to divert water to the stream nozzle when the knob is in the second position.
According to another illustrative embodiment, a spray device for use with a faucet includes a body having a water inlet. A spray head is supported by the body and includes a stream nozzle and a spray assembly. A sleeve is supported by the body. An activation valve assembly is configured to move between a first position where the water inlet is sealed from the sleeve, and a second position where the water inlet is in fluid communication with the sleeve. A diverter valve assembly includes a piston slidably supported within the sleeve for movement between a spray position where the piston is configured to divert water within the sleeve to the spray assembly, and a stream position where the piston is configured to divert water within the sleeve to the stream nozzle. A stem is slidably supported within the piston and is coupled to the activation valve assembly. The stem includes an engagement member configured to selectively contact and move the piston. A trigger is operably coupled to the stem and is supported by the body for movement between a first position where the activation valve assembly is in the first position and the diverter valve assembly is in the spray position, a second position where the activation valve assembly is in the second position and the diverter valve assembly is in the spray position, and a third position where the activation valve assembly is in the second position and the diverter valve assembly is in the stream position.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray device for use with a faucet includes a body having a water inlet and a water outlet. A cartridge assembly is supported by the water outlet and includes an inlet, a first outlet in fluid communication with the inlet and configured to produce a water stream, and a second outlet in fluid communication with the inlet and configured to produce a continuous shield of water extending outwardly in a sheet-like layer around the water stream. A spray assembly is coupled to the cartridge assembly. A trigger is operably coupled to a valve assembly for movement between a plurality of positions. In a first or off position, the valve assembly prevents water flow from the body inlet to the water outlet. In a second or regular spray position, the valve assembly provides a fluid path from the body inlet to a spray assembly. In a third position, the valve assembly provides a fluid path for water from the body inlet to the cartridge assembly.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray device comprises a body having a water inlet and a first water outlet in fluid communication with the water inlet and a second water outlet in fluid communication with the water inlet. The body including a head portion having the first water outlet and the second water outlet and a grip portion. The spray device further comprising an actuator supported by the body. The actuator being moveable relative to the body. the spray device further comprising a valve assembly positioned in the grip portion of the body, being translatable relative to the body and being operably coupled to the actuator. In a first position the valve assembly blocks water from the water inlet reaching the first water outlet and the second water outlet when the actuator is in a first position. The valve assembly translates to a second position and permits water from the water inlet to reach the first water outlet and blocks water from the water inlet reaching the second water outlet when the actuator is in a second position. The valve assembly translates to a third position and blocks water from the water inlet reaching the first water outlet and permits water from the water inlet to reach the second water outlet when the actuator is in a third position.
According to still a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray device comprises a body having a water inlet and a first water outlet in fluid communication with the water inlet and a second water outlet in fluid communication with the water inlet. The body including a head portion having the first water outlet and the second water outlet and a grip portion. The spray device further comprising an actuator supported by the body, the actuator being moveable relative to the body. The spray device further comprising a valve assembly positioned in the grip portion and actuated by a movement of the actuator. The valve assembly having a longitudinal axis and a plurality of seals which are positionable in a plurality of positions such that the valve assembly is configured to permit the flow of water from the water inlet to the first water outlet, to permit the flow of water from the water inlet to the second water outlet, to block the flow of water from the water inlet to the first water outlet, and to block the flow of water from the water inlet to the second water outlet. Each of the plurality of seals surrounding the longitudinal axis of the valve assembly and wherein each seal maintains its spacing relative to at least one adjacent seal.
According to still a yet further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray device comprises a body having a water inlet and a first water outlet in fluid communication with the water inlet and a second water outlet in fluid communication with the water inlet. The body including a head portion having the first water outlet and the second water outlet and a grip portion. The spray device further comprising an actuator supported by the body. The actuator being moveable relative to the body. The spray device further comprising a first valve assembly positioned in the grip portion and having a first longitudinal axis. The spray device further comprising a second valve assembly positioned in the grip portion and having a second longitudinal axis. The first valve assembly being actuatable by a movement of the actuator and being configured to permit the flow of water from the water inlet to the second valve assembly and to block the flow of water from the water inlet to the second valve assembly and the second valve assembly being configured in a first position to divert water flowing from the first valve assembly to the first water outlet and in a second position to divert water flowing from the first valve assembly to the second water outlet, wherein the longitudinal axis of the second valve assembly is angled relative to the longitudinal axis of the first valve assembly.
According to still a yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray device comprises a body having a water inlet and a first water outlet in fluid communication with the water inlet and a second water outlet in fluid communication with the water inlet. The body including a head portion having the first water outlet and the second water outlet and a grip portion. The spray device further comprising an actuator supported by the body. The actuator being moveable relative to the body. The spray device further comprising a valve assembly positioned in the grip portion of the body and including a first piston and a second piston connected to the first piston by a link. The valve assembly configured to regulate the flow of water from the water inlet to the first water outlet and the second water outlet. The first piston and the second piston configured to move together.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.